thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Marius Clarén
| Geboren = 21. Dezember 1978 | Geburtsort = Berlin, Deutschland | Rolle = Aaron | Status = Aktiv }} Marius Clarén (* 21. Dezember 1978 in Berlin), auch Marius Götze-Clarén, ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher, Dialogbuchautor und Dialogregisseur. Leben Marius Clarén übernahm schon als Kind erste Synchronsprecherrollen. Er ist die deutsche Standardstimme des Spider-Man-Darstellers Tobey Maguire (seit 1998) sowie von Chris Klein(beispielsweise in American Pie – Wie ein heißer Apfelkuchen) und Jake Gyllenhaal (in The Day after Tomorrow oder Brokeback Mountain). Des Weiteren betätigt er sich als Synchronbuchautor und Hörbuchsprecher. Seinen ersten größeren Auftritt hatte er in Terminator 2, wo er John Connor, gespielt von Edward Furlong, synchronisierte. Sein Bruder, Timo Götze-Clarén, hat sich als Kind ebenfalls als Synchronsprecher betätigt, später aber eine andere Laufbahn gewählt. Im Original-Hörspiel zu Sam Raimis Spiderman Film (in dessen deutscher Synchronfassung Claré dem Hauptcharakter seine Stimme lieh) fungiert Clarén auch als Erzähler - ISBN 3-89832-927-5. Auch hat er Hörbücher eingelesen - etwa Töte deinen Chef (mit Nana Spier, ISBN 978-3-8371-2762-1) und Artemis ''(mit Gabrielle Pietermann, ISBN 978-3-8371-4165-8) Sein Sohn Cosmo Clarén ist auch als Synchronsprecher tätig. Beide hatten einen gemeinsamen Auftritt in ''The Boss Baby, in dem Marius die ältere Version der Rolle von Cosmo spricht. Sein zweiter Sohn Vicco Clarén ist ebenfalls Synchronsprecher. Texte (Synchronbücher) * Born to be Wild – Saumäßig unterwegs (auch Synchronregie) * Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück * Kim Possible * Yu-Gi-Oh! * 40 Tage und 40 Nächte * Wie werde ich ihn los – in 10 Tagen? * Red Planet * Ich, beide & sie * Crime is King * American Pie – Jetzt wird geheiratet * Den Einen oder Keinen * Jackass: The Movie * Bolt – Ein Hund für alle Fälle Sprechrollen (Auswahl) ; Chris Klein * 1999: American Pie – Wie ein heißer Apfelkuchen … Oz * 1999: Election … Paul Metzler * 2001: Ohne Worte … Gilbert Noble * 2001: American Pie 2 … Oz * 2006: American Dreamz – Alles nur Show … William Williams * 2018: The Flash … Orlin Dwyer / Cicada ; Jake Gyllenhaal * 2004: The Day After Tomorrow … Sam Hall * 2005: Der Beweis – Liebe zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn … Hal * 2005: Brokeback Mountain … Jack Twist * 2007: Zodiac – Die Spur des Killers … Robert Greysmith * 2008: Machtlos … Douglas Freeman * 2010: Prince of Persia: Der Sand der Zeit … Prinz Dastan * 2010: Love and other Drugs – Nebenwirkung inklusive … Jamie Randall * 2011: Source Code … Colter Stevens * 2012: End of Watch … Officer Brian Taylor * 2013: Prisoners … Detektiv Loki * 2014: Nightcrawler – Jede Nacht hat ihren Preis … Louis Bloom * 2015: Southpaw ... Billy Hope James D'Arcy * 2004: Exorzist: Der Anfang ... Pater Francis * 2005: Der Fluch der Betsy Bell ... Richard Powell * 2007: Rise – Blood Hunter ... Bishop * 2016: Gernika ... Henry * 2017: Dunkirk ... Captain Winnant * 2017: Schneemann ... Filip Becker Joshua Jackson * 1994: Mighty Ducks II – Das Superteam kehrt zurück ... Charlie Conway * 1996: Mighty Ducks 3 – Jetzt mischen sie die Highschool auf ... Charlie Conway * 2000: The Skulls – Alle Macht der Welt ... Lucas "Luke" McNamara Shawn Hatosy * 1999: Unter Zeugenschutz ... Sean Batton * 2011: Street Kings 2: Motor City ... Det. Dan Sullivan ; Tobey Maguire * 1998: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas … Anhalter * 1998: Pleasantville – Zu schön, um wahr zu sein … David * 2000: Die WonderBoys … James Leer * 2002: Spider-Man … Peter Parker/Spider-Man * 2003: Seabiscuit – Mit dem Willen zum Erfolg … Red Pollard * 2004: Spider-Man 2 … Peter Parker/Spider-Man * 2007: Spider-Man 3 … Peter Parker/Spider-Man * 2009: Brothers … Sam Cahill * 2013: Der große Gatsby … Nick Carraway * 2017: The Boss Baby ... Erwachsener Tim Filme * 1991: Für Edward Furlong in Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung ... John Connor * 1998: Für Justin Nimmo in Power Rangers in Space ... Zhane * 2000: Für Elijah Wood in Chain of Fools – Verbrecher und andere Chaoten ... Mikey * 2000: Für Shawn Wayans in Scary Movie ... Ray Wilkins * 2000: Für Gael García Bernal in Amores Perros – Von Hunden und Menschen ... Octavio * 2001: Für Shawn Wayans in Scary Movie 2 ... Ray Wilkins * 2001: Für Daniel Coscrove in Schrei wenn Du kannst ... Campbell * 2003: Für Edward Finlay in 2 Fast 2 Furious ... Agent Dunn * 2003: Für Rusty Jacobs in Es war einmal in Amerika ... Max (jung) * 2003: Für Jordan Bridges in Mona Lisas Lächeln ... Spencer * 2004: Für Bryce Johnson in Girls United Again ... Greg * 2006: Für Daniel Sauli in Der rosarote Panther ... Produzent * 2007: Für Billie Joe Armstrong in Die Simpsons – Der Film ... Billie Joe Armstrong – Green Day * 2007: Für Matthew Gray Gubler in Alvin und die Chipmunks ... Simon Sevile * 2007: Für Walter Lewis in Zimmer 1408 ... Kassierer * 2008: Für Drake Bell in Superhero Movie ... Rick Riker/ Dragonfly * 2008: Für Jérôme Commandeur in Willkommen bei den Sch'tis ... Inspektor Lebic * 2009: Für Matthew Gray Gubler in Alvin und die Chipmunks 2 ... Simon Sevile * 2011: Für Russell Peters in Happy New Year ... Sunil * 2012: Für Kumail Nanjiani in Fast verheiratet ... Pakistani Koch * 2013: Für Ben Falcone in Voll abgezockt ... Tony * 2013: Für Ben Schwartz in Turbo – Kleine Schnecke, großer Traum ... Drifter * 2014: Für Han Soto in Need for Speed ... Nachrichtenproduzent * 2014: Für Taika Waititi in 5 Zimmer Küche Sarg ... Viago * 2015: Für Andrew Scott in James Bond 007: Spectre ... Max Denbigh * 2016: Für Kumail Nanjiani in Central Intelligence ... Jared * 2017: Für Taika Waititi in Thor: Tag der Entscheidung ... Korg * 2019: Für Taika Waititi in Avengers: Endgame ... Korg Serien * 1989–1996: Für Masako Nozawa in Dragon Ball Z … Son-Goten (Jugendlicher) * 1997–2001: Für Michael Shulman in Große Pause … Der Schieberjunge * 1998/1999: Für Eric Szmanda in Das Netz – Todesfalle Internet … Jacob Resh/Sorcerer * 1999: Für Adam Zolotin in Der Sturm des Jahrhunderts … Davey Hopewell * 1999–2002: Für Adam LaVorgna in Eine himmlische Familie … Robbie Palmer * 1999–2003: Für Masami Kikuchi in Digimon und Digimon 02 … Joe Kido * 1999–2003: Für Caleb Ross in The Tribe – Eine Welt ohne Erwachsene … Lex * 2000: X-DuckX – Extrem abgefahren … Geextah * 2000/2001: Für Charlie Weber in Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen … Ben * 2000–2005: Für Hal Sparks in Queer as Folk … Michael Novotny * 2000–2016: Für Eric Szmanda in CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur … Greg Sanders * 2001: Für Yūichi Nakamura in Yu-Gi-Oh! … Rex Raptor * 2001: Für Eric Johnson in Smallville … Whitney * 2001–2005: Für Freddy Rodríguez in Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer … Frederico Diaz * 2003: Für Mamoru Miyano in Wolf’s Rain … Kiba * 2003–2007: Für Will Friedle in Kim Possible … Ron Stoppable * 2004: W.I.T.C.H. … Prinz Phobos * 2004–2005: Für Tomokazu Seki in Full Metal Panic! … Sōsuke Sagara * 2004–2006: Für Michael Rosenbaum in Die Liga der Gerechten … Wally West/The Flash * 2004–2011: Für Rex Lee in Entourage … Lloyd Lee * 2005–2006: Für Danny Cooksey in Xiaolin Showdown … Jack Spicer * 2005–2009: Für Shane West in Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme … Dr. Ray Barnett * seit 2005: Für Sean Murray in Navy CIS … Special Agent Timothy „Tim“ McGee * 2006–2008: Für Michael Sinterniklaas in Kappa Mikey … Michael “Mikey” Alexander Simon * 2006–2009: Für Gareth David-Lloyd in Torchwood ... Ianto Jones * 2007: Für Kanako Irie in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX … Jesse Anderson * 2008: Bibi und Tina … Holger Martin * 2008: Für Josh Keaton in Spectacular Spider-Man … Peter Parker/Spider-Man * seit 2010: Für Pej Vahdat in Bones – Die Knochenjägerin … Arastoo Vaziri * 2011–2014: Für Eric Johnson in Rookie Blue … Luke Callaghan * seit 2011: Für Andrew Scott in Sherlock … Jim Moriarty * 2012–2017: Für Matthew Moy in 2 Broke Girls … Han Lee * 2013–2014: Für Seth Green in Dads … Eli Sachs * seit 2013: Für Andy Samberg in Brooklyn Nine-Nine … Detective Jake Peralta * seit 2015: Für Robin Lord Taylor in Gotham … Oswald „Penguin“ Cobblepot * seit 2017: Für Weird Al Yankovic in Schlimmer geht’s immer mit Milo Murphy als Milo Murphy * seit 2017: Für Kahlil Ashanti in The Tick als Goat Videospiele * 2002: Aquanox 2: Revelation – "Stoney Fox" * 2003: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy – "Rosh Penin" * 2004: Spider-Man 2 – The Game … Peter Parker/Spider-Man * 2007: Spider-Man 3 – The Game … Peter Parker/Spider-Man * 2009: Simon the Sorcerer: Wer will schon Kontakt? … Captain Narrow * 2011: Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure … Spyro the Dragon * 2012: Diablo 3 … Zauberer (männlich)2 * 2012: Skylanders: Giants … Spyro the Dragon * 2014: Dragon Age: Inquisition – Cole * 2017: Railway Empire – Cornelius Vanderbilt Hörbücher ; Percy Jackson * Percy Jackson 1 – Diebe im Olymp * Percy Jackson 2 – Im Bann des Zyklopen * Percy Jackson 3 – Fluch des Titanen * Percy Jackson 4 – Schlacht um das Labyrinth * Percy Jackson 5 – Die letzte Göttin * Percy Jackson erzählt: Griechische Göttersagen * Percy Jackson erzählt: Griechische Heldensagen ; Helden des Olymp * Helden des Olymp 1 – Der verschwundene Halbgott * Helden des Olymp 2 – Der Sohn des Neptun * Helden des Olymp 3 – Das Zeichen der Athene * Helden des Olymp 4 – Das Haus des Hades * Helden des Olymp 5 – Das Blut des Olymp ; Goblins * Goblins 1 – Die Goblins * Goblins 2 – Die Rückkehr der Goblins * Goblins 3 – Der Krieg der Goblins * Goblins 4 – Der Goblin-Held ; Die Schattenwald-Geheimnisse * Die Schattenwald-Geheimnisse 1 – Wald der tausend Augen * Die Schattenwald-Geheimnisse 2 – Der Vergessene Ort * Die Schattenwald-Geheimnisse 3 – Gefährliche Verwandlung * Die Schattenwald-Geheimnisse 4 – Die Nebelkönigin ; Bibi & Tina * Bibi & Tina 68 – Die Urlaubsüberraschung * Bibi & Tina 79 – Rennpferd in Not ; tschick Weblinks * Marius Clarén in der Deutschen Synchronkartei Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 5 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 6 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 7 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 8 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 9 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 10